Betrayal
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Alice was always a seductress to Alfred. He was like an obedient puppy to her. All she had to do, was give him her body and she had him wrapped around her finger. Except..this wasn't the case anymore. 2P!Fem!England/America. Mentions of sex and character death.


"_N-now, Alice..let's be practical about this!" _ Azure blue eyes widened in horror as he stared. In the doorway; stood a rather small frame. But this little frame wasn't one to be messed with.

"_Oh, I don't think we can be "practical" anymore, darling~" _The silhouette chimed. The sweet voice filled the room-childish and playful it sounded. But it wasn't that at all. Eyes that were normally aquamarine blue, now were dancing with a nauseous pink; the center of her eye where her pupil would be; was red with rage or hatred. Alfred would never know.

Alfred, shaking with fear and backed away from the door. However, no matter how many steps her took back, the silhouette would follow. Much like a game of cat and mouse. No matter where Alfred were to run in the house, Alice would follow.

No matter how much he tried not to look into her eyes; he found them hypnotizing but beautiful at the same time. No matter how hard he tried; he couldn't help but notice the shine of a knife glow thanks to the window in her small, pale hand. No matter how hard he wanted to wish this wasn't happening. It was.

Alice kept her sickening, venomously twisted grin as she stepped closer; shoving Alfred down onto the bed as she found her way on top of him. She should tell that the blonde underneath her was terrified of her. She, never even bothered to care.

Although he was scared shitless, he gently reached up at placed his shakey, clammy hands on the Brit's skinny legs. They were so smooth and soft; like she had just shaved before she came to see him. In all truth, she did. To seduce him. Alice was always a seductress to Alfred. He was like an obedient puppy to her. All she had to do, was give him her body and she had him wrapped around her finger. Except..this wasn't the case anymore.

Alice decided to play with him. At least, one more time. Her grin softening, she leaned down to place a sweet kiss to the American's pink lips. While they kissed, Alice dropped the knife under the pillow for later and ran one of her hands under his shirt; running over his muscles and tone of his body while the other went to the button and zipper of his pants.

Alfred engulfed himself into the kiss; finding Alice's lips more addicting than crack cocaine. Sweet like the candy he loved to eat on a daily basis and redder than a cherry that was placed on ice cream sundaes. He just couldn't stay away from them; they were his drug. His sweet relief. His own personal trip to a euphoric heaven. Breaking free from her attraction, he kissed his way to her neck, her pale skin white as the snow; but it wasn't truely her own skin. Using his tongue, he used his saliva to lick off the snowy make-up that hid her adorable freckles. Leaving her skin naked and wet.

"_Hn..A-Al!" _ She cried out innocently. She always had felt embarassed about her freckles. They covered each perimeter of her pale skin. She'd die before she let anyone besides Alfred see them. It was just too embarassing. Like, they were her worse secret and Alfred was the only friend she would tell.

While Alice was enjoying having her skin licked at, he slowly slithered one of his hands under the hem of her dress; getting to her panties line while his other hand made it's way behind her dress, hastily undoing it.. Alice shuddered under his touch; feeling him undo her dress. Grinning, her wide smile returned to her lips as she placed them back over his own. "_Excited. Aren't you?"_

Alfred didn't need to reply as he bucked his hips skyward; allowing his own arousal to rub against Alice's already wet pussy. Letting out a loud, lusty moan as she arched her back, allowing the wonderous sensation to run through her veins. Only turning her on even more. Which resulted in her hastily pulling off his pants and boxers. Leaving Alfred to deal with her panties; which were soaked.

Just as they got into a steady, easy rhythem; the back of Alice's mind screamed at her. Trying to get her to remember what Alfred had done. He thought Alice needed help. He thought putting her into an asylum would help her. if only a little. However; Alice didn't think anything was wrong with her. She didn't need help. She didn't need people telling her that she was mentally ill and needed to be taken out of society. He betrayed her. And, Alfred was going to pay for what he did.

As Alfred continued to thrust inside of her, holding onto her hips tightly as he basically pounded herself onto him; he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Enjoying the moment while it lasted. It was unknown to him that this would be the last time they were going to have sex for a long time.

Alice, reaching under the pillow and grabbed the handle of the clean knife; she leaned down to place her lips back against the American's again. As they engaged in a kiss, Alice pulled the knife out. He betrayed her. He was going to leave her all alone. She couldn't take being alone. She wasn't going to be alone and told more lies by the people who ran at the Asylum. She didn't need help. She was perfectly fine as she was.

The two let out loud, lusty moans as Alfred came inside of her, Alice was having a slight muscle spazm and raised the knife. Her eyes returning to the sickening aqua and baby pink swirl as she brought the knife down onto Alfred's chest. Where his heart would have been.

Blood splattered on the bed, their skin, even the walls harnested Alfred's sweet crimson blood as Alice continuously stabbed at Alfred's chest. Causing rather large points of entery in his skin each time she re-stabbed in a spot where she had already.

When she was done, she dropped the knife onto the floor. Grinning like a mad man, covered in the crimson liquid mixed with her own sweat as she crawled off Alfred. Still naked, she looked down at the still bleeding man.

She had no sympathy for him. She felt no remorse for what she had done. Hell, she didn't even care if she even murdered him. He had betrayed her. That was the only cause for this particular murder unlike the others where she simply killed to make her batch of cupcakes.

Gathering her clothes, she left. A twisted smirk still fresh on her face as she walked out the door. Covered in blood and sweat, she let the whole world see what she had done. And she was mighty well proud of it, too.

One should know not to betray the one they love. Otherwise, it might end up..nasty.


End file.
